Dream World, Second Event
by Rimshooter
Summary: Hiatus.
1. Operation Shield?

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any anime characters/plots/names/etc. This list will grow increasingly long, this is a COMPLETE list of the animes,games, and books that will appear, I own none of them._

*Gundam SEED*Vandread*Deltora Quest*Xenosaga*Sailor Moon (Due to my Sister and SEVERAL important events that require its presence on this list)*Legend of Dragoon*Ah! My Goddess*Blood Plus*Shin Seiki EVANGELLION*Harry Potter*Warhammer 40k(Dawn of War]Dark Crusade and STYR mod though I am the one planning the mod)*Halo 1-3*Kingdom Hearts 1-2*Final Fantasy VII-X*Star Ocean*Tenchi Muyo*Witch Hunter Robin*BLEACH*Naruto*Enchanted Arms*Darker Than BLACK*

_Keep in mind this list is complete and there is no %^(*ing way it will be typed EVER again in this story, if something else appears I want to add it will be at the type between *'s_

THIS IS NOT BASED IN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!

There will probably be OOC. P.S. Try to guess all the songs, also please help me out with OOC.

It all began with a game of chess. Not a real one of course, for that would be entirely ridiculous. You see, it was a dream, all of it was. But I'm still unsure who was really dreaming. Well anyway, it wasn't an average game. The opponents could not see each other and each had a deck of cards. Every five turns they drew a card. They could either discard it or keep it. Or play it if they had enough points left.

They each started with 50 points, cards varied in how many they used up.

White moved a pawn next to a knight which moved and took a queen putting white in check. White played a card and a brilliant crimson steak appeared on the board, it forms a red armored individual clad in spiky plate mail, one shoulder piece was larger then the other. White ordered the piece with the word 'ORION' and it sprang into action, drawing an exaggerated broadsword, it swung it in each diagonal direction, obliterating the black pieces in waves of red light that moved through white pieces. This killed off the knight, Black's queen and a pawn opening Black's king to check. Black moved its bishop in the way and it started again in the manner of a simple game until black drew a card and played it, they each had 25 points, and lost more with every dead piece.

Black plays the card and summons a titanic being in the center of the board, taking up five spaces, unfortunately- its deployment cost 25 points. The board crumbled and White drew a glowing sword, motioning as if about to behead Black, who was frozen. White didn't however, and walked away. Black was furious and attempted to kill White, but was knocked back and flew out of the abyss they were playing in.

"**This shall not stand!"**

"_One who is dead has no voice." White stated, "Now BEGONE! This is my realm."_

* * *

_The sky was dark as Meriel looked out the window, trying to see past the smog-filled sky, run-down buildings and streets lined with the homeless. It started raining again. She couldn't even see the sun. She never had, '**Wonder what it looks like?'** She thought dismally._

"Hey Meiry, hurry up, or you'll be late _again!" _IT was Irine, her foster sister. A foster sister, and neither was adopted. Children in this world scarcely had families, they lived together in groups, their parents rarely seen, too busy trying to make a living. They knew each-other better then their parents did, really.

'_**Someday I'm going to leave here, I'm going to see what the sky really looks like, maybe then we'll be free of this black and white existence.'**_ Though it was hardly a possibility- In Meriel's 'city' you couldn't leave, they were walled in by a huge steel fortification topped with barbed wire and coated in electric fence. The only way in was the gate, which didn't seem to operable from their side, it just omitted a few supply-carrying vehicles from time to time, driven by soldiers and guarded by soldiers. The supplies didn't even go to the populace, they were given to the committee members there, everyone else got the scraps. Meriel watched aforementioned vehicle drive by, it's passengers' face hidden away by black helmets with polarized obsidian-colored visors.

They drove indifferently past the street's occupants, one of which was shot for begging to be spared a morsel. This was the world she lived in, no one was happy here, there were no true families, children were left to themselves, and most didn't have homes. The city was a melancholy pit of negativity, the sky was even covered in smog all the time-so they never knew what the sun or even sky hidden away looked like. The parks were filled with withering grass and old shapeless husks that once may have been trees. Meriel spied a logo with the word '**T.E.R.P'** written across it. She spat at it.

It was all _their_ fault that the city was like this, her grandmother had said. They came in with their flashy technology and uniforms, and built a _Ether _reactor in the center of the city. It marked the town's becoming a major center, life was supposed to get better. But it got worse instead. The harnessing of Ether apparently unleashes a near-fatal virus called _Gredo Syndrome_, which was a disease contracted by the smog from the reactors, it affected human sight, behavior, it even made them physically weaker, caused dyslexia and numerous other learning inhibitors, even going so far as to make some lose the capability to think, which makes humans sentient. TO make matters worse, it could be spread instantly by touch, and was a dominant trait-meaning it would show up undiluted in every generation produced by the infected person to come.

**T.E.R.P** knew this and wore biohazard suits when they started a reactor, _after_ walling the residents in. They even had their own fortified district with a dome over it ( the exhaust pipes and such spilled out of the dome) There were even rumors the sky was truly visible within.

Not to say this form of power gathering didn't have it's advantages, it produces at least 999,000 volts a second.

Meriel decided brooding would do her no good and got ready for school, though she was already quite late. Walking along the street, she tried to ignore the looks given her by its occupants. Pleading. Why? Because Meriel and her 'sister' were esteemed in society, that is- their lives were much easier than others because they were related to the top staff at **T.E.R.P**. Not that they cared, both hated the company, but weren't allowed to show it.

She also tried not to notice the bodyguard trailing her.

A child blocked her path, pleading with teary eyes. Meriel sighed and gave her an apple ignoring her bodyguard's complaint. She replied to him with "We're all equal anyway, and we all have it, aside from the higher ups, so what's the point of discriminating?" Before continuing to school.

She noticed something odd, there was a white-robed figure atop the cross of an old church, she turned to look before he simply vanished. She noticed time had seemed to stop moving, before it restarted.

* * *

Within the dome, a man sat at an oak hardwood desk. It was neatly organized with a pencil cup to the right, a laptop in the center, and several neat stacks of paper to its left. The man opened the laptop and accessed a file only to be met with the word **CLASSIFIED**. He typed in a password and it clear to show the following:

ARKANGEL- CN\\ARKANGEL was a secretly funded project with the goal of making a perfect human. This was done by administering a radioactive element, currently unnamed. Due to its use, it was nicknamed HOLY.

Once administered with HOLY, all grown specimens went into uncontrollable spasms of pain and died shortly. The researchers then administered it to a still developing human embryo, the child lived. Excited, scientists administered it to others discreetly and were met with a ninety percent rate of failure. In other words, nine out of ten 'specimens'-children- died before birth.

The project produced twenty subjects before its funding ceased. The children were sent to a special facility where they grew up without knowing their true parents. They were assigned names and it became evident that HOLY did not affect them all in the same manner. For one, there was their eyes.

Their eyes ranged from every color on the visible spectrum, and seemed to reflect their personality. They all had four elongated diamond shaped at 'cardinal points' around the pupil. Some grew into fiery, passionate teenagers, others into distant, uncertain ones. Another 'kink' was that no two had the same color eyes.

They each seemed to prefer their own fighting style and weapon of choice, so they were each given a customized weapon to fit. They were as perfect as possible and the scientists watched with mirth as they were easily manipulated into the dream they had when the project started. At least, until one of them went rogue.

SUBJECT 001 ALISTER- Alister was the first subject inducted into ARKANGEL, and also considered the most thoughtful. Alister's eyes were a piercing light gray, silver if you will. He also had white hair. Alister excelled in all categories but one, and was looked up to by all his 'brothers' and 'sisters'. He preferred the use of a halberd, but also worked well with short swords and daggers.

Alister was known to contemplate things for hours on end if given the freedom, and his aloof attitude tended to aggravate his teacher. Which allows me to remind you, he and the other subjects are only eighteen. One day Alister simple, left. The one category Alister never excelled in was resignation-in other words, he never stopped until he was done.

His whereabouts are unknown.

Smiling, and giving us a chance to notice he wears a white mask that covers all his face but the mouth. It has no features but a blue cross centered, the horizontal line sweeping across his eyes, revealing that the cross is a vaguely translucent glass. His eyes are a dark shade, more than likely brown. He is clad in white robes, wears thick white gloves that are plate-armored, the robe covers all his other clothing but his pants and boots. Which are simple white linen and plated respectively.

A steady drip begins and he frowns, before sinking into the floor through an odd black pool, which vanished. Moments later guards rush in to see a fried laptop and dead scientists on the floor-a vague slash at his neck. He was the CEO of TERP.

Aldaron appeared in a shimmer of static in his office, which was not nearly as well kept as the one he had just invaded. A picture in better condition then the rest of the office was on the wall, with the face of a young child on it- in black and white. A woman dressed like the typical secretary bowed when he entered. "So, DASA, should that help him?"

"According to the odds, yes." DASA stated, a neutral expression on her face.

"Good, play-list 1, please. Track 40."

"Of course."

With that music faded in- "_My insides all turn to ash-so slow.. and the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied.."_

"That leaves them, let's start getting them together. You know- that look makes me feel criminal."

"My apologies, the process has been started." Aldaron's monitor flashed :\\Operation-SHEILD\\STATUS-ACTIVATED\\RESULT-PENDING...

"You may leave now."

"..Of course." She shuffled away as Aldaron stared out the window.

* * *

Usagi was about as average as your Japanese teenager can get- if you cut out being the moon's princess, a klutz, and being one of Earth's defenders.

Of course none of this was on her mind as she slept. She was having an odd dream,she was playing an odd game, there were pieces on a checkered board, and a deck of cards. She didn't know how she knew how to play, but she could. She played a card, against black, and lost. She woke up sweating, she didn't remember the rest. As she got up to head off to school, she fell through the floor with a startled yelp.

She awoke to find herself floating on a chunk of dry, arid earth, in the midst of a near indefinite darkness. It wasn't floating, it was just.. there. She looked around and noted a sing pointing in two directions, as well as her friends, except Mamoru and Hotaru. They all voiced their confusion in one way or other, before mutually agreeing to follow the road (which was the only thing visible aside from their little patch of land.) After a while, that disappeared and they were left to wander towards a speck of light, with it being their only reference point.

The walk lasted for hours. They grew tired but stubbornly kept moving, even though Ami was getting off the chart readings on her scanner. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached a pearly white-brick wall, with a gate flanked by turrets. A shield with a black crest waved on banners atop the turrets.

They were approaching when Usagi tipped and hit her head on the door with a long hollow thud. The gates opened and they tentatively entered. What must have normally been a bustling city was quiet as the residents lined the street looking at them. "This is a little..err..uncomfortable." Usagi stated. Any acknowledgments were cut off as someone approached them.

"Hello, please excuse the residents, our leader would like to see you if you'll just follow me, he's in the theater." After the chaperon's statement he led them through the maze of streets until they reached a cross-section, where the guard uneasily turned around as a street light behind them flickered before falling entirely. "Great..you guys get moving, I'll hold her off. The theater is two blocks down, if you turn left."

Before they could protest they fell through the floor.. again. Their last sight was the chaperon standing defiantly as a menacing figure clad in black approached.

* * *

_She cradled_ it, like a child. It belong to her, and she belonged to it. Its name was _Vitaledum. _Her name was Karen. It was a demon, she was an angel. She was lost, and it found her. Her name was Karen Hoxely, though she despised her surname. This is why.

She was infused with ether, the planet's life-force, the moment she was born by a power-hungry family that planned to use her as a tool, but failed when she became volatile with her new powers, killing them. As a result of being exposed to the ether, it runs in her veins, she is almost un-killable save for being killed with a magic blade, and has luminescent teal eyes, with an odd pale blue complexion. In order to keep her from 'self destructing' the she was enchanted so that she could not bring herself to commit suicide. She's relatively sorrowful now and has almost stabilized her emotional flux, though she is still a very volatile person.

Despite being un-killable, she does become weakened by fatal blows.

Looking up, she noticed the city grow closer, it really did look like a horrible place. The sun had disappeared behind line after line of gray clouds. "_Yes, I'll fix it Rosuto, for you anyway. I just need to get to the problem's heart." _She approached the gates, seemingly dwarfed by their size, she noticed several soldiers stationed at them, their weapons trained on her. "T`ch."

She simply kept walking until she was about ten meters from the gate. The soldiers fired their weapons, of an obviously high caliber, kicking up smoke and debris. The smoke cleared and Karen was still standing, surrounded by bullets. Karen simply raised her hand, and sent a volley of raw power at them, incinerating them and the gate they were guarding.

She simply walked past and into the city, surrounded by onlookers. A soldier, probably driven insane by the spectacle, fired an armor-piercing _rocket_ at her back. She and several civilians were surrounded in smoke, only to show Karen unconscious in a crater.

They city's 'police' quickly retrieved her and blockaded the gate's ruins. She was being sent to a prison until she would be questioned. From the roof of a nearby building, Alister watched it all.


	2. Wake Up Day

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any anime characters/plots/names/etc. This list will grow increasingly long, this is a COMPLETE list of the animes,games, and books that will appear, I own none of them._

* Gundam SEED* Vandread* Deltora Quest* Xenosaga* Sailor Moon (Due to my Sister and SEVERAL important events that require its presence on this list)* Legend of Dragoon* Ah! My Goddess* Blood Plus* Shin Seiki EVANGELLION* Harry Potter* Warhammer 40k(Dawn of War]Dark Crusade and STYR mod though I am the one planning the mod)* Halo 1-3* Kingdom Hearts 1-2* Final Fantasy VII-X*Star Ocean* Tenchi Muyo* Witch Hunter Robin* BLEACH* Naruto* Enchanted Arms* Darker Than BLACK*

THIS IS NOT BASED IN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!

There will probably be OOC. P.S. Try to guess all the songs, also please help me out with OOC.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Karen awoke in a dank, grey cell. There were no windows, the floor was partially flooded, and the exit was locked, iron bars. '_Hah, they have no idea.."_ With that she stood up, and simply ripped the barred door from it hinges, and tossed it into the wall. "Hmm, could of done that a little less destructively." Noticing a cowering guard, armed with nothing with but a simple pistol. "You, where's my sword?" He didn't reply and shot several times at her. She sighed as they penetrated her skin, and promptly vanished as the wounds healed. She broke both his hands, took the pistol and addressed him again. "Where's my sword?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, in the depths of space, an odd ship fled from several trailing ships. It was large, and bulbous with two extensions that curved back to make it appear like a curved arrow. The ones following were of similar design, but there extensions curved forward, and they were much smaller. The ship fleeing was manned by a large group of rebels fleeing from their new government, after the none too subtle take over, involving killing off the ruling family. Of course, they were being trailed because they carried the last survivor, a mere child, only one year of age, in limited animation, their closest thing to cryo storage. "Stop fallowing us, damn it!" The captain shouted, much to himself as the bridge crew were too busy to notice him.

Their pursuers ignored them and started firing of accelerated plasma bolts out of their main cannons, wearing the shields of the much large ship down. These were considerably large, considering the fact that this was the royal family's ship, and protection was a high priority. Of course all they could return fire with was lowly point defense because it was assumed the patrol ships would accompany them, not fire on them. Of course, the captain thought ruefully, it was also expected that the government's security could prevent this sort of thing.

The bridge shook, and the captain cursed. "Make a jump, quick!"

The ships turned into a pale violet blur as it seemingly vanished. Of course, they were already damaged, and it took their power dangerously low. "Report to the stasis rooms, we can't go anywhere, we have to hope a loyalist finds us and takes her."

The crew nodded to themselves and entered the pods. Of course, they didn't know they jumped into the middle of an asteroid field. It would be fine, they told themselves, the royal family could survive longer in inhospitable conditions then ordinary people, not to mention their extended life-span. The only problem rest with the race, between the new government and the loyalists to find the ship.

**-Three hundred years later.-**

The Nirvana drifted through space, it was approaching an asteroid belt where the crew had apparently detected some odd signatures that warranted investigation. Life was plain now, there hadn't been a harvester attack for a long time, but this only served to put the crew on edge, wondering what they were up to. Of course the voice of reason was that they could simply just be evading each other without trying. Within a few moments, they saw why this belt had an odd reading.

There was a sun-bleach ship, beaten by a large amount of contact with the asteroid in the belt, as well as various other pieces of damage. It, however, looked relatively intact. The odd thing was the could detect a life-sign. The first thoughts of several members of the crew: '_Great, another escapee, refugee, or similar to join us.'_

They sent a small team of five to investigate it. Hibiki in the Vanguard, with a small shuttle carrying the other four members. The team consisted of Hibiki, with Dita, Dura, Goscogne, and Barnette all in the shuttle. They located an opening, an escape pod hatch. Deciding it'd be better not to blow a hole in the ship, they had Hibiki force it open, and then pull the pod out. They all disembarked from the shuttle, excluding Goscogne. They entered into an immediate pitch black, so they turned on whatever light sources they had to find the hallway empty, aside from the odd piece of rubble lying around and the data terminals, obviously out of commission, protruding from the walls. As they traveled throughout the ship the found the rest of it in similar condition. "Kind of spooky." Dita commented.

They continued on, still nothing to see, still nothing to see, _still_ nothing to see. It was beginning to be mundane. After a while they realized that the ship had no cargo of any use, aside from a weapons cache they discovered after a while. They decided to find the life signature, which proved difficult. Without schematics, they couldn't accurately plot a route to the signature. The ship was now a labyrinth with them playing in it like lab rats. Once, Dita though she heard a noise,t he sound of metal scraping metal, but she didn't here it again and figured the emptiness of the ship was getting to her.

After what seemed like hours of pointless exploring and walking in circles the crew was starting to wonder why they heard nothing coming from the ship, as well as why they still hadn't found anything. It was by chance they finally found what they were looking for. They were in a large dark chamber, judging from the fact their lights couldn't reach to the end of the shadows. By incident, Dita tripped over a random pipe and her hand landed on a panel, which turned out to respond to a palm placed on it. This turned on emergency power, which would wake up the crew and light the area for a short time in a dull, flickering, blue light. They didn't know exactly what was happening when the lights turned on and they found themselves staring at row after row of small, oval shaped capsules on a floor below them, hissing out gas as they opened up, bright teal lights coming from within, to reveal the perfectly preserved bodies of the crew. A small monitor was nearby and was reading status reports to them.

"**Pinging crew.. one life sign registered. Low personnel, critical rate.**"

Trying their best to ignore the bodies that they now knew to be dead crew, they found a large door in the back wall, actually an elevator. Unfortunately, it was glass and they could see all the open cryo cells as they descended in it, one of them close enough it looked as if you could reach it through the glass, as it turned out his pod had been knocked over onto the elevator.They had pressed the button for high priority storage, figuring the survivor was most likely here. As they went the lights above went off. Apparently it was conserving power. Dita, for one, was glad when they entered a metal shaft and no long saw the various pods with their eternally sleeping occupants.

They now entered another black chamber. Their flashlights shining on various machines and other similar objects. Probably for monitoring the health of those stored here. It took a few moment for the lights to turn on, when they did they saw a huge, egg-like stasis pod dominating the center of the room. There was a small glass panel, and they could see the interior was some frozen liquid, with an odd blue tint coming through the lights, making the set up eerie. Within the ice they could make out a mottled figure, obscured by the opaqueness of the solid around her. Since her hair was flowing around, they guessed the center of the pod was liquid.

They noticed one of the monitors was active, apparently the most important one. They walked over to it and read the text displayed in green over the black surface.

"**Positive Condition. Status: Dreaming. Name: Hotaru. Black card authorization required to awaken. Awaiting authorization..**"

"Great, so how are we going to wake her up?" Dura asked.

"We could try and hack it, or trick the system." Barnette suggested.

"But then.. what if there's some kind of nasty security drone that comes in and starts attacking us?" Dita commented.

"Odds are they won't have the power to function, let's try it."

"Fine." Dura stated.

With that, seeing how it required card access, Barnette swiped a platinum carde she had on her person through it, it was designed to breach these kinds of systems. The text turn red a few seconds, but returned to green. "**Authorization granted, Captain. Waking sleeper..**" With that they heard a loud hissing sound as some sort of gas sped out of the cryo tube, probably equalizing pressure. Then they saw a tube connected to the pod start pumping a luminescent teal liquid through it. After about five minutes of waiting, the glass slab lifted, but no one stepped out. Cautiously, Dura walked into the pod, and found a young girl, maybe no more then five, laying sprawled on the floor, with a small black blanket wrapped over her, just large enough to cover her body, from the lower neck to just above the knees. This was fortunate, because she was otherwise nude. The blanket was fastened at some point, because it didn't come loose when they rolled her over onto her back. She had long, slightly reflective, ebony hair with purple highlights in it, as well as a petite face with features to match. She was probably about 5 feet tall. Dura checked her pulse and found she was alive, just sleeping. '_Dreaming"_, she thought, '_like the monitor said."_

Dura picked her up and found she was very light, but that was to be expected. Holding her over both arms, she walked out with the others. "She's alive, but we should get back to the Nirvana." Barnette had already been trying to radio them, however, and shook her head, "I can't connect."

"That's odd, we'd better head back to the shuttle, then."

They nodded, getting in the elevator again, unconsciously noting it was the only exit, and thereby entrance. On their long journey up, they noticed the lights were turning off. Barnette commented on it, "That's not good, if we're still in this when the ship runs out of power, we'll be trapped."

They other two didn't reply and just shifted nervously. Unnoticed by them, this caused Hotaru to stir a little. "Good thing this area still has atmosphere, or she'd be gone."

Dura's statement brought on a revelation, they needed to find a space-suit for the girl, or she wouldn't survive the trip through the parts of the ship with little atmosphere.

Any further pondering was cut short as the elevator stopped its descent on the floor they specified, welcome by a group of threatening machines. They were dagger shaped, about four feet long and two foot wide, with six thin legs that ended in sharp tips, they also had a rather ominous looking cannon mounted to their backs, and a single red orb per. They stood at about a foot over the ground, but it was hard to tell do to the way they were crouched, their forelegs bent. They quickly moved behind the sides of the elevator, just as a torrent of hot bolts swarmed into the door-space.

"Well, this is a lovely situation." Barnette stated dryly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Getting out of prison was very easy for Karen. After all, even without her sword, she could of simply blasted the roof off and climbed out, ignoring the guards completely. But, of course, she couldn't leave _Vitaledum _behind.. This only served to prolong her stay a few minutes, because as soon as she had the mystical blade, she broke open the roof, and promptly jumped out, then did the same to the nearby fence, and was promptly on her way to the central reactor again.

Of course, the police were already moving to blockade the roads, going as far to march tens of them at her, in groups, armed with heavily weighted armor piercing bullets. Of course, the bullets didn't do anything, they just cut holes in her arms as they sped through. Holes that healed promptly. Now that she was on her guard, there was nothing that could incapacitate her, short of knocking her head clean off. After a while, they started sending armored vehicles at her, ignoring the improbability of this, just cut them open. The only obstacle arrived when she reached the barrier around the interior city. It may look normal, but she could discern one special property. There was a thin layer of energy running through it, powered by ether- her own power source. She braced herself, this would be difficult.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meriel forsook going to school the morning. There was a nasty feeling in the pit of her gut, and she waved Irine off at 7:00 sharp, the same time Irine usually left. The entire day she paced nervously back and forth in front of her window, until about noon. She noticed smoke from the prison, which was coincidently on the hill above her, less than a block away. She saw a barely discernible figure leap out of the smoke, before sprinting off in the direction of the plant. Even with the window closed, she heard more small explosions, and saw smoke trailing the individual's path as they made their way to the city center. Despite it, Meriel knew, the ether barrier would stop them.

That was what she thought, until she saw a huge blue light sweep against the pale green barrier like a tidal wave. They clashed with each other for a seemingly eternal minute, before the blue light broke through, and an enormous explosion decimated the area. This sent a spike through Meriel's shoulder, the school was in that area. Quickly, she rushed down the stairs, knocking her bodyguard that had been rushing up himself in her haste. Cursing, the man got up and started following as he put on a pair of spare sunglasses to replace the ones he had been wearing.

Running through the panicked streets, she came to where the school was- or, where it was supposed to be. All that was left of the entire central block was a level plain of ashen timber and various smoking debris. The area crackled with electricity, or something similar, as the self-appointed city police rushed across the field to a figure dressed in silver, standing at the epicenter of the carnage. IN vain, however, as the electricity- seemingly harmless when they first entered the area- shot up and fired them until they were little more than ash ridden suits. Meriel was about to back off when she noticed a prone figure near the edge of the school ruins, half buried in ruble and covered in soot. She saw a head covered with light teal hair, it was Irine! Ignoring the danger, Meriel rushed over to her and frantically began moving rubble.

As she did so she noticed Irine's arm shift and try to grasp some rubble in front of her to crawl forward, but the rubble still over her legs weighted her down. Meriel motioned for her to stay still as she lifted, with great effort, a large piece of timber that had been laying across Irine's battered legs, the last piece of rubble to move. With that she carefully rolled Irine over. Her friend smiled and looked like she was about to say something before her eyes closed. Checking her pulse, Meriel realized she was just unconscious. Hiding her tears, she beckoned a nearby emergency worker for help. Carefully placing her on a stretcher, she was taken to an ambulance which sped off, leaving Meriel behind.

Another loud explosion made her turn around, to see the _entire_ plant crumbling into dust. Several squads of soldiers were still rushing to the seen, and she could just make out the unknown figure walking tiredly out of the building. Nonchalantly, the figure raised one of their own machine guns and fired with inhuman precision and speed, taking them down before they even had a chance. As the as of yet unidentified person finally limped into Meriel's general vicinity, she realized it was a woman. And, upon reaching that area, the mysterious girl collapsed.


End file.
